


Peeping Rat

by DuwangIsNotCrash



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bathing, Comedy, F/M, Funny, Hot, Junker Town, Overwatch - Freeform, Partial Nudity, Perverted, explicit - Freeform, peeking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuwangIsNotCrash/pseuds/DuwangIsNotCrash
Summary: Junkrat takes  a good look at the Junker Queen.





	Peeping Rat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [JoJo's bizarre adventure](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/321876) by Hirohiko araki. 



> This is a JoJo's reference

 

_ **Peeping Rat** _

 

 

 

Junkrat placed his elbow on the window ledge just outside of the Junker Queen’s bathing room. He squinted his dirty brown eyes, while he simultaneously shaped his two fingers into circles to make them act like _pretend-glasses_. He then focused his eyes at the rugged wasteland that laid before him through the window.

 

“Hmm…” His fingers twitched. “Hmm!” Junkrat shifted uncomfortably, trying new positions until he finally placed his arm under his chin, stroking his whiskers. “God-damn it, I can’t take it anymore! She wants me to sit my arse, and wait for her while I look at this dirty ol’ window?! I think not!” Junkrat walked towards the door.

 

“Fine...I’ll do as she says, but what better place than the door?” The dirty rat then crouched down, and looked at the camera with a cocky smirk. “Would it really be oll’ that wrong if I just took a peek through the keyhole, and check things ooouuut?” Junkrat leaned his eye closer into the keyhole, which clearly reveals the Junker queen lifting her breast whilst looking down at them, simultaneously sticking her tongue out.

 

“Oh ho, Oh ho, Oh-ho-ho-ho! Niiiiiiceee!” Junkrat looked back at the camera, and smacked his own hand as if he scored a jackpot.


End file.
